


can you love me (like this?)

by swisstae



Series: discord drabble challenge [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hate Sex, M/M, but not really, sad angsty bois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:02:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27186959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swisstae/pseuds/swisstae
Summary: it’s not love, he tells himself. it can’t be.love isn’t sharp nods when they cross paths in daylight. it isn’t fumbled caresses in dirty alleys. it shouldn’t be bite marks and sharp thrusts and whispered words in the dead of the night.(but it’s all he’s ever known.)
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: discord drabble challenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984559
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	can you love me (like this?)

**Author's Note:**

> drabble challenge #1 - 333 words

it’s not love, he tells himself. it can’t be. 

love isn’t sharp nods when they cross paths in daylight. it isn’t fumbled caresses in dirty alleys. it shouldn’t be bite marks and sharp thrusts and whispered words in the dead of the night. 

(but it’s all he’s ever known.)

when he was younger, he’d imagined that when he truly loved someone, his world would explode into beauty. 

his mother endured his childish whims for a while, her smile soft and eyes sad. _it’s time to grow up, draco._

(she was right. love is for children. he doesn’t need love to survive.)

but he needs _this._ he’s not sure what this is— is it the gleam in his eyes when he sees draco, the way they fit together; hands and lips and teeth in a haze of music that thrums deep in his soul, the bites adorning his pale body when he catches sight of himself in a mirror the next morning? 

he wonders distantly, as harry’s hands unbuckle his belt, hot hands skimming his hips — if they had known they’d end up like this, clutching at each other for some semblance of normalcy in a world they don’t fit in anymore. 

he leans over and kisses harry. he can tell it surprises him, because it’s never happened before. he doesn’t know why he wants it now. 

(he knows. it’s because he always wants more, more of the boy he was obsessed with, the man he can’t have.) 

whenever he’d imagined it, it would be rushed and hateful, unyielding mouths and bitten lips— but this is almost lazy, their breaths intermingling as they pull away with one, two, three chaste kisses like they can’t get enough of each other. 

and then harry smiles at him, the tiniest curve of his lips, green eyes sparkling. draco’s breath hitches. he would do anything to make harry look that way again. 

(he never thought otherwise.) 

it’s not love, he tells himself. but maybe it can be.


End file.
